Harry Potter y los tiempos pasados
by The-Severus-Lovers
Summary: Todos cometemos errores. Todos nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Esta historia habla de segundas oportunidades y de sentimientos encontrados. De como un simple hecho puede cambiar sus vidas por completo.
1. Recorriendo el pasado

**①**

**Recorriendo el pasado**

El rostro de Severus aún se reflejaba en la superficie cristalina del pensadero cuando Harry volvió a posar lo pies sobre el suelo de la oficina del director. Podía ver la cara de angustia y dolor que mostraba su profesor cuando intentaba suplicar ante Dumbledore que éste impidiera que Lily muriera. Pero sus súplicas habían valido de poco en realidad.

Ahora, su mente recorría sin cesar cada uno de los recuerdos, uno tras otro, que había podido presenciar dentro de la vasija. Y cómo en todos ellos, su madre, Lily Evans, había estado presente de alguna forma. Ya fuera físicamente o mentalmente en la cabeza del profesor Snape. Todas las veces lo había estado porque… él la había amado siempre.

Desde que eran pequeños hasta el día del asesinato de su madre, él la había amado secretamente, demasiado temeroso de demostrar sus sentimientos… demasiado temeroso de las consecuencias y los prejuicios. Y al final la había perdido, sin que ella llegara a saber nunca cuánto la había amado durante todo esos años.

Y ahora Harry, se daba cuenta de que se había comportado como un necio. Odiando con los ojos vendados sin saber la verdad detrás de esas miradas frías que le dirigía Snape. ¿Cómo podía haber odiado a una persona que apenas conocía en realidad? Podía haberse tragado su orgullo y haber dejado resbalar las frases viperinas de su profesor de pociones. Pero no. Él se había dejado provocar tan fácilmente, respondiendo ante sus ataques, sin pararse a pensar una sola vez. Y sobre todo, dejándose llevar por el recuerdo de su padre y de las opiniones de los demás. En cómo éstos (Lupin, Sirius y compañía) le decían que su padre y el profesor Snape siempre se habían llevado mal, y en cómo Harry, de alguna manera, acababa actuando igual en consecuencia, como si fuera un reflejo todavía más cercano a James Potter.

Parecía ser que su madre había cambiado la vida de muchas personas. Empezando por la de Snape, después la de James y por último, la de él mismo, Harry. Hasta el último día, ayudó a sus seres queridos y amigos, dándolo todo por ellos. Incluso su propia vida.

Pero, había algo que no comprendía del todo, a lo que no le encontraba mucho sentido. ¿Por qué unas simples palabras habían cambiado la relación de Lily y Snape para siempre? ¿Por qué parecía que el mundo entraba en guerra por palabras como "sangre sucia"? Harry solo tenía que recordar cada una de las veces que Ron se había enervado al oír salir esas palabras de la boca de Malfoy, o cómo James había amenazado con la varita a Snape para que se disculpara por haberle dicho eso a su madre.

Aún así, ¿por qué esas palabras lo decidieron todo? ¿Por qué, si eran tan grandes amigos, se habían separado tan fácilmente? Parecía que a su madre tampoco le agradaban las compañías de su profesor, pero debía suponer una nimiedad ante esa amistad tan fuerte que les unía desde la infancia.

De todas formas, aunque ahora quisiera comprenderlo, tenía clara una cosa. Nunca podría llegar a hacerlo. Por mucho que intentara buscar la verdadera razón que provocó todo eso, no lo lograría. Porque ya no tenía a ninguno de los dos a su lado. Estaba solo, completamente solo.

Y Harry se sentía terriblemente triste, como si una parte de él, que hasta ese momento desconocía en absoluto, le hubiera sido arrancada por completo. Haber visto pasar la vida de Snape por delante de sus ojos, haberla presenciado, había supuesto para él un cambio brutal. Sobre todo tras la muerte de éste.

Ya sin poder aguantarlo más, cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar dejándose caer al suelo del despacho. En el interior de Harry, se desbocaban una inmensidad de sentimientos que no comprendía por qué los tenía. Ira, dolor, impotencia…

Pero por encima de todo eso, Harry deseaba más que nunca que su vida hubiera sido diferente. Que sus padres no hubieran muerto, que Voldemort nunca hubiera existido y, por tanto él no tuviera marcado a fuego ese fatídico destino que le estaba esperando desde su nacimiento.

Si solo pudiera hacer algo…

Era un gran mago, todos se lo decían continuamente. Sirius, Lupin… incluso Dumbledore y Hermione. ¿Pero de qué servían esas palabras si después no eran verdad? Además, daba la casualidad que esas personas que se lo habían dicho estaban ahora casi todas muertas. Si no era ni siquiera capaz de evitar que esas y otras personas importantes para él murieran delante de sus ojos, ¿cómo podía considerarse poderoso?

No. Tenía que poder hacer algo… lo que fuera. No era factible que él se quedara de brazos cruzados, sintiéndose desgraciado. Pero estaba demasiado cansado, lo mejor era quedarse allí unos minutos más para desconectar su mente y poder pensar con más claridad después. Sí. Eso haría…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Medio dormido, Harry sintió de repente como le zarandeaban y abrió los ojos inmediatamente.

- ¡Ey, Corner! Nada mal el examen, ¿verdad? –le comentó una voz al oído -. Diría que he sacado al menos un Aceptable, con lo que ya me puedo dar por contento. No creo que nadie haya sido tan tonto como para sacar una D. ¿Te imaginas que alguien sacara esa nota? Sería el hazmerreír de la torre. Suerte que las notas las dan en vacaciones, que si no…

Harry se quedó simplemente callado, perplejo ante la interrupción y ante la situación, sin hacer demasiado caso a lo que le decía el chico que tenía a su lado. ¿Quién era ese tal Corner? Ni idea, que supiera él solo conocía a una persona que se llamaba así en Ravenclaw y que había formado parte del ED. Pero no era posible que lo hubieran confundido con él. Por lo que había experimentado a lo largo de todos esos años, la gente no solía confundir a Harry Potter con otras personas.

Pero, al alzar los ojos y dar un rodeo con la mirada a la estancia, supo que ese era un problema sin importancia, pues ante él ya no se encontraban el escritorio ni las pequeñas mesas abarrotadas de instrumentos del despacho de Dumbledore. Por el contrario, se encontraban unas filas de mesas individuales que creía reconocer a la perfección. Aquello era el gran comedor de Hogwarts con su tan reconocido techo hechizado que en esos momentos se encontraba totalmente azul, y si no se equivocaba, y estaba bastante seguro de que no, estaba en un examen de los famosos TIMOS.

- Corner, ¿me escuchas? –le preguntó el chico.

- Creo que se le han frito las neuronas –dijo una voz por detrás de su espalda, mientras unas manos palmeaban sus hombros -. Amigo, tienes que relajarte. Éste ha sido el último, ya no hay de qué preocuparse.

- Ya te digo, el pequeño William no ha dejado de estudiar desde el mes pasado, no sé ni cómo ha conseguido sobrevivir –comentó una tercera voz pellizcándole una mejilla a Harry como si se tratara de un niño pequeño.

Harry miró a los tres chicos que estaban plantados de pie delante de él observándole con la mirada triunfal característica de aquellos que han terminado los exámenes y solo quieren divertirse.

No tenía ni idea de qué contestarles, así que optó por lo fácil.

- Si… Bien –masculló masajeándose la mejilla dolorida, y percatándose de que su voz no sonaba igual.

- Vale, tío, no hace falta que te sobreesfuerces. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a festejarlo a la Sala Común? –le propuso animado -. He oído que va a haber una gran fiesta, y los Gryffindors, como todo el mundo sabe, sabemos montarlas a lo grande. No me extrañaría que se colara algún Huffepuff o algún Rawenclaw envidioso. Mientras no sea un Slytherin seré feliz.

- ¡Yo espero que alguien consiga colar un poco de whisky de fuego! Sería genial, ¿no creéis? –confesó el chico de la izquierda, cuyo pelo rizado le daba a su cara un aspecto de querubín demasiado crecido.

- ¡Qué! ¿Vamos, o nos quedamos echando raíces aquí? A este paso vendrá la profesora Sprout y nos empezará a regar.

Harry volvía a encontrarse sin saber qué hacer. No conocía de nada a esos chicos, y todavía no entendía porqué estaban empeñados en llamarle Corner. Solo sabía que tenía que intentar deshacerse de ellos como fuera, no porque no fueran simpáticos, sino para poder adivinar como es que de encontrarse en el despacho de Dumbledore ahora se encontraba de golpe y porrazo de nuevo en un examen de TIMO.

- ¡Mira que eres tonto, Colagusano! –dijo una voz al pasar al lado de dónde se encontraba Harry.

Éste, al escuchar ese comentario, giró inmediatamente la cabeza llevándose una sorpresa al ver con sus propios ojos y a pocos pasos de él al famoso grupo de los Merodeadores. Con su padre, James, en cabeza, seguido de Sirius, Lupin y el pequeño Pettigrew. Y en ese momento lo comprendió todo, encajando las piezas en su cabeza como si se tratara de un puzzle.

- Hmmmm… Chicos. Tengo que hacer una cosa primero. ¿Os importa ir sin mí? –le dijo Harry a sus tres compañeros con la mayor naturalidad posible. Tenía que seguir a su padre como fuera.

Así que dicho esto cogió la mochila del suelo para disimular y se dio la vuelta, dándoles la espalda a los tres chicos sin ni siquiera pararse a escuchar sus contestaciones. Eso era algo que le traía sin cuidado en ese momento. Ahora lo importante era que, por alguna extraña razón que el desconocía por completo estaba de nuevo en aquel momento que había visto ya dos veces en los recuerdos de Snape. El examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que significaba el final tan anhelado de los TIMOS.

Y si era así, Snape tenía que estar cerca. Miró hacia su derecha y se topó de narices con su rostro cetrino y su nariz ganchuda, pero el pareció no reparar en él de lo absorto que estaba en el pergamino que contenía las preguntas del examen, así que le bordeó automáticamente sin inmutarse en absoluto, ni levantar la vista de la hoja.

Harry se repuso de la sorpresa de encontrárselo tan de repente, pero al segundo siguiente, su mente se puso en alerta al recordar lo que pasaría a continuación. Su padre humillaría en público a Snape para simplemente divertir a Sirius.

Corner. Esos chicos le habían llamado por ese apellido, con lo que seguramente no tendría su apariencia de siempre. Quizás había usurpado el cuerpo de un estudiante al no existir el suyo todavía, o algo parecido. Solo podía hacer conjeturas. Probablemente se trataba de algún familiar del Corner que conocía. Lo bueno, es que con casi total seguridad nadie se quedaría raro al mirarle. En cierto modo, se sintió aliviado. Parecía ser que era la primera vez que experimentaba lo que suponía no ser reconocido por cada persona del mundo mágico, sino como un chico normal y corriente que vivía su vida tranquila en Hogwarts rodeado de sus amigos.

Decidió que lo mejor sería salir por las puertas del Gran Comedor en busca de su padre y sus amigos, y dando un último vistazo alrededor se dispuso a dar el primer paso. Pero se volvió sobre sí mismo, al creer haber visto a una persona que él conocía muy bien y era capaz de reconocer en cualquier sitio.

Y no estaba equivocado. Allí, al fondo de la estancia y encaminándose hacia las puertas rodeada por un corro de chicas, estaba la persona que más deseaba ver por encima de todas las personas. Su madre, Lily Evans.

Olvidando por completo su intención de ir detrás de su padre y sus amigos, Harry se encontró, sin darse apenas cuenta, moviendo sus piernas automáticamente para aproximarse a ella.

Su corazón bombeaba más deprisa por la emoción a cada paso que se acercaba a ella. Por fin… por fin podría verla de cerca, hablar con ella. Pero al llegar finalmente hasta su madre y su grupo de amigas, se quedó simplemente mirándola fijamente sin decir nada, como si un gato le hubiera comido la lengua.

Allí estaba ella, no mucho más alta que Harry, o mejor dicho que Corner, con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara y riendo por alguna cosa que seguramente le había contado alguna de sus compañeras. Su pelo rojo oscuro hacia que su rostro claro contrastara y unas pocas pecas le salpicaban la zona de la nariz. Y sus ojos, almendrados, brillaban verdes por el reflejo de las velas del comedor, dándoles un efecto curioso.

Se quedó embelesado mirándola, sin poder creer que la tuviera tan cerca, y no se dio cuenta de que una de las chicas le estaba mirando y diciéndole algo hasta tres segundos más tarde.

- ¿Quieres algo, Corner? –preguntó la chica con un deje de mal humor en la voz, mientras dos de las chicas reían por lo bajo.

Harry salió de su burbuja de la felicidad e intentó buscar una excusa rápida, pero su cabeza no daba para mucho en esos momentos.

- Esto… Lily… Evans… Slughorn… Despacho.

- ¿Qué? –le preguntó ésta.

Harry, sintiéndose morir por dentro, intentó serenarse y calmar su titubeo.

- El profesor Slughorn quiere que vayas a su despacho –consiguió decirle Harry más despacio y sin trabarse. No veía que fuera muy sospechosa esa excusa teniendo en cuenta que Slughorn tenía en alta estima a su madre.

- ¿Ahora? –preguntó sorprendida, viendo como sus compañeras la miraban esperando que se negara.

- Si… Ahora…

Lily le miró un poco dudosa durante unos segundos, pero al final pareció convencerse, así que se despidió de sus amigas que se dirigían hacia el lago para relajarse y disfrutar del sol disculpándose por no poder acompañarlas, le dio las gracias a Harry y se encaminó hacia la escalera de bajada al despacho del profesor Slughorn.

Harry se quedó mirando unos segundos de más el lugar por el que su madre se había ido, y sin saber muy bien porqué había hecho eso. De lo único que se daba cuenta era de qué había hablado por primera vez con su madre. Y eso le hacía sonreír, alegre.

Pensando que ya no tenía nada más que hacer en el Gran Comedor, salió corriendo de éste en dirección al lago, atravesando las grandes puertas del castillo y atropellando a dos o tres alumnos por el camino. A lo lejos, podía ver un grupito de gente entorno a lo que parecían ser dos personas. James y Snape.

Corrió tanto como pudo, jadeando por la repentina carrera (parecía ser que Corner no estaba muy acostumbrado a ello). Y cuando llegó hasta allí pudo oír claramente lo que uno de ellos decía.

- Bien, bien Quejicus –pregonaba la voz de su padre mirando a la multitud que le rodeaba -. ¿Qué será esta vez? ¿Baño en el lago, o…? _¡Levicorpus! _–pronunció agitando la varita y elevando a Snape en aire -. Se me ha ocurrido una idea mejor. ¿Quién quiere ver como le quito los calzoncillos a Snape?

La multitud gritó animada, pero Harry, como en las dos anteriores ocasiones, no llegó a saber si su padre había llevado a cabo sus intenciones o no ya que de repente sintió que perdía la consciencia y caía sin rumbo hacia abajo, como si algo le arrastrara, cerrando los ojos.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry volvió a abrir los ojos pero parecía que los tenía tapados por sus propias manos. Aquello estaba suponiendo una experiencia de lo más extraña, ¿o todo era un gran sueño? Quizás ahora estaba otra vez de nuevo en el despacho de Dumbledore, junto al pensadero y encontrándose con que todo había ocurrido dentro de su cabeza, que nada de lo anterior había ocurrido en realidad.

Y eso es lo que pensó al oír silencio. Pero para su sorpresa fue roto inmediatamente por una voz que no se esperaba.

- Bien, no quiero daros más la lata, pero me tendréis que permitir que os diga unas cuanta palabras ahora que hemos llenado nuestros estómagos con tan suculenta comida. Como es costumbre en este banquete, tengo que hacer las advertencias oportunas de cada año.

Abrió los ojos y se quedó boquiabierto. Allí, en el centro de la mesa y de pie, se encontraba Albus Dumbledore, y al parecer, sin la mano marchita y muerta por la maldición del anillo de Sorvolo.

- Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Otro tanto ocurre con el pueblo de Hogs­meade para todos los alumnos de primero y de segundo; mientras que los de tercero en adelante no podrán tampoco ir sin la autorización debidamente firmada por sus tutores.

»El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde nuevamente que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos, y que la lista de objetos prohibidos se encuentra colgada en la puerta de su oficina para aquellos interesados en ella.

Harry, al igual que algún que otro estudiante, giró la cabeza hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor, dónde Filch se encontraba contra la pared acariciando a su inseparable _señora Norris_, y con esa sonrisa macabra que siempre estaba pintada en su cara, pudiendo también notar el movimiento de sus ojos que escrutaban a los alumnos como si estuviera pensando cual podía ser la mejor manera de vengarse de ellos por sus futuras fechorías.

- Y como ya más que costumbre todos los años, os presentó a la nueva profesora que impartirá la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Alexia Dorothy.

Todos los alumnos movieron sus cabezas a la par para poder ver a la nueva profesora que se encontraba sentada justo a la izquierda del director, mientras aplaudían por mera cortesía.

Todavía sintiéndose un tanto desorientado, decidió girarse el también para poder ver a la nueva profesora de lo que parecía ser la asignatura maldita. Pero no pudo apreciar mucho de ella ya que parecía ser que no tenía una gran estatura, con lo que no sobresalía gran cosa por encima de la mesa de profesores. Así que enfocó la mirada en su plato de oro vacío, dándose cuenta de un detalle que había pasado por alto.

Volvió a levantar la cabeza para mirar hacia la mesa de profesores, sin prestar atención a lo que decían el resto de compañeros de su mesa. Y pudo notarlo, la perspectiva no era la misma. En un principio no se había dado cuenta, pero ahora recordaba que acostumbraba a ver la silla del director enfrente de su mesa, y ahora la veía lateralmente. ¿Habrían cambiado la disposición de las mesas del comedor?

Miró hacia dónde se suponía que debía estar la mesa de Gryffindor, y vio a una multitud de estudiantes vestidos con la túnica del colegio y mostrando en su pecho la insignia roja y dorada con el león de la casa. Y dos asientos a la derecha, se encontraban… ¡Ron y Hermione! También pudo divisar a Ginny un poco más alejada, y a los hermanos gemelos Fred y George, al igual que a sus antiguos compañeros de habitación. Al instante se sintió muy raro al no estar sentado con ellos.

Nada tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

- Y ahora, ya podéis marcharos a vuestras salas comunes, donde unas camas calentitas os esperan –comentó por último Dumbledore, permitiéndoles levantarse de sus asientos.

El ruido de las conversaciones empezó a llenar el comedor, mientras las voces de los prefectos se hacían resonar por encima de ellas llamando a los alumnos de primer año. La gente parecía completamente feliz después del banquete y la mayoría iba buscando a sus amigos de otras casas entre las mesas.

Harry se sentía extraño, ¿acaso no tenían que estar preocupados ante la posibilidad de que Voldemort se pudiera aparecer con sus amiguitos los mortífagos en el colegio? No, el ambiente que se respiraba era de total tranquilidad, como si nada malo perturbara las mentes de los estudiantes. ¿Les habrían lanzado un hechizo desmemorizador a todos, incluido a Dumbledore? Podía ser una posibilidad, pero sabía de sobra que era descabellada, sobre todo contando con que Dumbledore era el mago más poderoso del mundo mágico y un simple _¡Obliviate! _no le debía de afectar. Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿qué hacía en un banquete de comienzo de curso? No, era mejor dejar de hacerse preguntas a si mismo porque veía que nada tenía sentido. No había oído hablar nunca de esa tal Alexia, y que Dumbledore, del cual había llorado su muerte hace apenas menos de un año, estuviera vivo de repente era algo totalmente desconcertante. Pero una voz que arrastraba las palabras le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- Ey Harry, ¿qué te parece que molestemos a los nuevos gryffindors en su primer día de clase? Podríamos convencer a _Peeves_ para que haga una de las suyas.

Habiendo creído oír mal, giró la cabeza. Aquello no podía ser verdad. Justo a su lado se encontraba una de las personas que más odiaba en todo Hogwarts. Con el rostro pálido y afilado, y una mata de pelo rubio platino, Draco Malfoy estaba sentado a su lado hablándole como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

- Harry, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Malfoy, frunciendo el ceño.

No, no lo estaba. En absoluto. Y no se extrañaba nada de que quizás su rostro hubiera perdido todo color. Sentía como si su estómago estuviera lleno de piedras, impidiéndole poder moverse del sitio y salir pitando de allí, y ver el escudo de Slytherin en la túnica de Malfoy no le hizo sentirse mejor. Temeroso, bajó la vista hacia su propia túnica, y sintió que sus tripas hacían un ruido raro al comprobar con sus propios ojos como él tenía un símbolo idéntico en vez del acostumbrado león de Gryffindor. Aquello era demasiado, ¿cómo era posible que ahora fuera un Slytherin? ¿Por qué no estaba sentado junto a Ron y Hermione?

Algo había pasado. Algo muy raro.


	2. Quejicus, Quejicus

**2**

**_Quejicus, Quejicus_**

Enfadado por la humillación por la que había pasado a manos de Potter, Severus se encaminó con paso acelerado hacia la sala común de Slytherin bajando las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras del colegio. No quería ver a nadie, ni oír ningún comentario bufón relacionado con él y con lo que había ocurrido. Más bien quería quitárselo todo de la cabeza lo más rápido posible para evitar dar media vuelta y echarle una maldición imperdonable a su odioso enemigo, de la cual sabría que no se arrepentiría en absoluto, pero las consecuencias podían ser terribles. Se preguntaba para qué servían los prefectos en Hogwarts si estando uno presente allí no había dicho ni hecho nada para impedirlo. Aunque tampoco se lo hubiera agradecido a ese híbrido, no quería tener relación con ese tipo de gente.

Se cuestionaba qué criterio utilizaba el director Dumbledore para escogerlos, pues en su opinión era bastante malo y había que cambiarlo. Con gente como ese amigo de Potter, ese tal Harris de Hufflepuff que solo se pavoneaba con su insignia a cada momento desde que había llegado al colegio y el resto de prefectos eran tal para cual, Hogwarts no podía llegar muy lejos.

"Aunque hay una excepción" pensó, a la vez que unos ojos verdes aparecían en su mente. Lily. Su única amiga y a quien más apreciaba. Lista, alegre, amable, comprensiva… Era su salvavidas en ese mundo que él catalogaba de horroroso y, sabía que si un día la arrancaban de su vida no lo soportaría. No le gustaba pensar en esa posibilidad, pero sabía que si seguía actuando de forma tan reservada, alguien como ese Potter se la podría quitar. La simple idea le revolvió el estómago.

- "Pureza de sangre" –susurró a la serpiente que marcaba la entrada a la sala común. Ésta de inmediato se deslizó sin ruido mientras dejaba ver un hueco en la pared cada vez más grande, y Severus se adentró por él.

La única luz de la sala provenía de la chimenea cercana a la entrada que estaba encendida. Parecía que todos habían decidido disfrutar del buen tiempo en los terrenos del castillo, salvo por una o dos personas que se encontraban sentadas en grandes butacas y enfrascadas en la lectura de una montaña de libros pese a que los exámenes ya habían acabado. Pasó de largo sin saludarles y se encaminó por el pasillo oscuro que conducía a los dormitorios que se encontraba totalmente vacío. Abrió la pulida y brillante puerta de caoba que llevaba a su habitación y en cuanto entró lanzó la mochila hacia la otra punta de la estancia. Cayó con estrépito al suelo y Severus pudo oír claramente como uno de los tarros de tinta que había en su interior se rompía, pero no le importó. Podía arreglar perfectamente los libros más tarde con un hechizo.

Se tumbó en la mullida cama con dosel sin ni siquiera quitarse los zapatos y dirigió su vista hacia su mesilla. Sobre esta se encontraba una foto en blanco y negro en la que dos personas se movían. La de la izquierda era una niña de pelo corto de unos nueve o diez años, que sonreía ampliamente a la cámara mientras agarraba por el brazo a un muchacho vestido con ropa estrafalaria. Era él. Con su pelo negro cayéndole por los hombros y esa mirada heredada de su padre, intentaba ocultarse bajo el abrigo raído que llevaba puesto, pero sin mucho éxito.

Se habían hecho la foto más o menos un año antes de recibir la carta de Hogwarts, en un día caluroso de verano en el que el cielo no mostraba ni una sola nube como se podía apreciar en la foto. La habían tomado con la cámara que le había regalado su madre por su décimo cumpleaños a principios de año, y a escondidas de la mirada de su padre que no aceptaba ninguna muestra de magia en la casa. Nunca la había llegado a usar hasta entonces, pues no encontraba nada interesante que fotografiar. Así que se había quedado acumulando polvo entre un montón de cachivaches más. Hasta que un día le contó a Lily que las fotos en el mundo mágico se movían. Eso la había hecho emocionarse mucho y de inmediato le había empezado a suplicar que se hicieran una foto juntos. Recordaba que se mostró reticente al principio ante la idea, pues no le hacía especial ilusión, pero no pudo negarse ante aquellos ojos verdes suplicantes que le llegaban hasta lo más hondo, y esa preciosa sonrisa. Así que al día siguiente se volvieron a ver y trajo la cámara que había estado buscando todo la noche entre las numerosas cajas del polvoriento desván.

Se quedaron una copia cada uno, y desde entonces Severus la ponía siempre en su mesilla. Tanto en la de su casa como en la del colegio. Cada vez que desviaba los ojos hacia ella se sentía menos abrumado y solo, así que se había convertido en una costumbre diaria el verla. Le hacía recordar los buenos momentos que pasaba con ella en verano y cómo esta se había mostrado preocupada por él cuando le encontraba acurrucado detrás de un matorral del parque. Eso era cuando su padre se peleaba con su madre, borracho tras volver a casa. Ahora ya no tenía que preocuparse por eso, pues su madre había muerto, aunque aún tenía que vivir con el indeseable de su padre. Pero tenía a Lily para poder pasar el tiempo, viéndose a escondidas de sus familias. Los padres de ella, y sobre todo su hermana, no aceptaban muy bien que su hija se juntara con el hijo del viejo que vivía al final de la calle de la Hilandera, pues no gozaba de buena reputación. Pero aún así Lily y Severus habían seguido viéndose de vez en cuando sin importarles lo que dijeran los demás.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado y sintiéndose ya un poco mejor, se incorporó de la cama y caminó hasta donde se encontraba su mochila, que había quedado arrugada y manchada de tinta en una esquina.

- _¡Fregotego! –_pronunció claramente con un movimiento de la varita, apuntando a esta. Al instante la gran mancha de tinta desapareció de la tela y mirando en su interior pudo comprobar que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Metió la mochila dentro del baúl abierto del colegio que se encontraba a los pies de la cama, cogió una túnica limpia para reemplazarla por la que llevaba puesta y lo cerró.

No podía estar seguro de que ya fuera de noche porque la habitación no tenía ventanas ya que se encontraba debajo del lago, pero tenía un poco de hambre. Así que se cambió la túnica, se apartó el pelo un poco de los ojos y salió por la puerta echando un último vistazo a la estancia.

No tenía que preocuparse mucho de que alguien entrara en ella, pues en Slytherin, a diferencia de las otras casas, se le asignaba una habitación individual a cada alumno. Así cada uno tenía su propio espacio sin preocuparse apenas. Además, los slyterins no tenían la horrible manía de los gryffindors de meterse en la vida de los demás, así que gozaban de paz en relación a intrusiones indeseadas en sus estancias, y por eso Severus se sentía en su habitación mejor que en cualquier otra parte del castillo. Allí nadie le miraba con ojos acusadores por ser amigo de una bruja hija de muggles. No es que lo hicieran en realidad, pero sabía que dos o tres de sus compañeros estaban atentos de esa relación y la veían como algo infame. Aunque nunca se lo habían dicho a la cara.

Severus volvió a entrar en la sala que ahora se encontraba completamente desierta, viendo que no debía de estar muy desencaminado respecto a lo de la hora de la cena. Con lo que siguió su camino y salió por el hueco de la entrada al frío pasillo iluminado por las antorchas. Se envolvió un poco más en su túnica y empezó andar.

- Sev –susurró una voz a sus espaldas. Severus se giró y se encontró con la figura de su amiga sentada en el suelo contra la pared, a un lado del hueco de entrada ahora desaparecido.

- Lily, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó, acercándose. Ella no le contestó, simplemente se levantó del suelo y le miró directamente a los ojos.

- Severus, ¿qué ha pasado?

Frunció el ceño ante la pregunta al instante.

- No ha pasado nada –le respondió un poco molesto. Ahora entendía perfectamente porqué estaba allí. Y la verdad es que no quería hablar de ello, no con ella.

- No me mientas Sev, todo el castillo habla de ello. Potter ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas, ¿verdad? –le regañó, frunciendo ella también el ceño. Lo que según Severus, no hacía perder ni un ápice de su belleza.

- ¡¡POTTER NO ES EL CENTRO DE MI VIDA, LILY!! –dijo, alzando la voz, destilando el odio que profesaba hacia esa persona con cada palabra que pronunciaba. No quería oír ese nombre salir de la boca de ella, ya le desagradaba bastante oírse a si mismo pronunciarlo. A ser posible no quería volver a oír ese nombre en toda su vida, pero sabía que eso era pedir demasiado.

Mirando el rostro de Lily, vio como se plasmaba la sorpresa en su cara. Nunca le gritaba de esa manera, ni se dejaba llevar por la ira delante de ella, y ahora se arrepentía de ello. No quería enfadarse con la persona que más le importaba. Ella no tenía nada de culpa en todo aquello.

- ¡Veo que he acertado! A mi no me puedes engañar, Sev. Cuéntame qué ha sido esta vez –le insistió sin dejarle de mirarle a los ojos.

- No ha pasado nada –dijo, bajando ligeramente la cabeza. Si la seguía mirando un solo segundo más a los ojos le acabaría contándole todo. Y por mucho que deseara desahogarse de ello con alguien, liberarse de esa rabia que le recorría por dentro, no veía que ese fuera el momento adecuado.

- Vale, si no quieres contármelo, me iré derechita a buscar James para que me lo cuente –le soltó, con un tono un tanto gruñón, dándose media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse.

- ¡¡No!! ¡¡NO TE VAYAS CON POTTER!! –gritó Severus, haciendo que la chica se parara de inmediato a unos pocos pasos de él -. No me dejes…

Inmediatamente Severus se percató de su error, sintiendo al momento siguiente un malestar en el cuerpo que creía reconocer como miedo. Había hablado más de la cuenta soltando sin pensar aquello que tanto se guardaba. Y ahora estaba seguro de que la perdería, le abandonaría y se iría de su lado para siempre. Porque, ¿quién querría estar con una persona como él? Nadie, de eso estaba seguro. Todos le odiaban, e incluso los profesores parecían actuar como si fuera invisible. No es que quisiera que le hicieran más caso, ya que no quería demostrar nada ante los demás, pero hubiera agradecido, aún sin decirlo, un poco de atención por parte de ellos. Y ahora, una humillación y lo que más temía del mundo ocurriendo en un solo día. Era fantástico.

Mirando hacia el suelo, estaba esperando oír los pasos de Lily alejándose de él, significando que ella no le querría ver más. Pero pasaron los segundos y no oyó nada, así que levantó la vista un tanto temeroso, y vio que Lily no se había movido ni un centímetro de donde estaba, como si sus palabras hubieran actuado como un maleficio petrificador.

Mantuvo la mirada en los pies de ella, no podía verle los ojos ni tampoco saber qué estaba pensando en ese momento. Aunque no podía ser nada bueno. Seguramente estaba pensando en cual podía ser la manera más sutil de decirle que su amistad había terminado. Pero esta vez fue él el que se llevó una sorpresa al ver como los pies de Lily se giraban hacia su posición y como, poco a poco, se iban acercando a él.

En un momento Lily se puso a su altura, y sus ojos se encontraron. Sus preciosos ojos verdes no mostraban ni odio ni enfado, sino más bien le invitaban a perderse en ellos con una mirada de cariño que hizo que Severus se olvidara de sus preocupaciones, sobre todo al notar como ésta se acercaba un poco más a él y le cogía de las manos.

Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo al sentir el contacto de aquellas manos tan suaves y tan cálidas. Sonrojándose a la vez ligeramente, bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzado. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de muestras de cariño… pero le gustaba.

- Sev –pronunció dulcemente Lily, pero no le respondió -. Sev… mírame… -Severus levantó lentamente la cabeza con miedo a lo pudiera encontrar en aquellos ojos al volver a mirarlos, no estaba seguro de que aquello estuviera pasando en realidad -. Severus… yo… yo nunca te abandonaría…

Todas sus dudas se disiparon nada más oír salir esas palabras de los labios de Lily. Aquello era más de lo que Severus hubiera deseado en toda su vida oír. Ella… ella no le abandonaría. Permanecería a su lado, sin importar nada. Y eso le hacía sentir una felicidad que nunca había experimentado hasta ese entonces. Ahora lo ocurrido hace unas pocas horas en los terrenos le parecía una tontería sin importancia en comparación. Lo único que importaba en su vida era ella, lo demás quedaba en segundo plano. Incluidos ese Potter y sus amigos. Ni siquiera ellos podían empañar su felicidad en ese momento.

- G-Gracias… -dijo Severus con voz entrecortada. Era lo único que podía decir en ese momento, ya que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresar todo lo que sentía hacia ella.

Se quedaron unos segundos más mirándose a los ojos sin decirse nada y sin soltarse las manos. No hacían faltas palabras para demostrar el cariño que se profesaban el uno por el otro.

- ¿No crees que deberíamos subir a cenar? –le preguntó Lily sacándolo de su estado de embelesamiento, aún mirándole a los ojos fijamente.

Severus, sintiéndose un poco desorientado ante la pregunta asintió con la cabeza sin pensárselo mucho, recorriendo con la mirada el pasillo próximo y la serpiente que marcaba la puerta a la sala común. Se dio cuenta de si algún Slytherin decidía ir hacia allí, podían verlos cogidos de la mano, así que lo mejor era encaminarse hacia el Gran Comedor cuanto antes. No quería que los vieran juntos.

- Bien, voy yendo, ¿vale? –le dijo soltándole las manos, con aquella sonrisa que tanto amaba-. Ya nos veremos Severus… Tenemos todo el verano…

-/-/-/-/-

Las dos últimas semanas en Hogwarts pasaron a gran velocidad, y Severus no podía esperar a ver a Lily en las vacaciones de verano. No la había podido ver apenas desde aquella última conversación, y a lo máximo que habían llegado era a cruzarse las miradas.

Ahora, había llegado la hora en que los alumnos guardaban todas sus pertenencias en sus respectivos baúles, echaban su última mirada al gran castillo de Hogwarts que no verían hasta el 1 de septiembre, y esperaban pacientemente junto a sus compañeros y amigos en el andén 9 ¾ a que sus padres les fueran a recoger.

Y allí estaba él también, aunque había decidido salir al andén muggle de la estación de King Cross que se hallaba abarrotado de gente que corría de un lado a otro intentado no perder su tren. Señores con traje y maleta, señoras mayores con bastón, niños traviesos. El mundo muggle seguía tan ignorante de la magia como siempre. Y en cierto modo se sentía mejor allí.

No había podido soportar ver a todos aquellos padres y madres que abrazaban con gran amor a sus hijos, ya que les habían echado mucho de menos. Mientras que él, estaba solo como siempre. Nadie se preocupaba por ir a recogerle desde que su madre había muerto, y en esos momentos Severus sentía un pequeño vacío en su interior en el que añoraba poder sentir el abrazo de su madre como cualquiera de sus compañeros. Pero lo único que tenía era un padre que ni siquiera cuidaba de él y le consideraba una mosca molesta que revoloteaba a su alrededor, incordiándole y amargándole la vida. Cuando era él el que se la había amargado a su hijo desde el principio. Sabía de sobra que no le quería, ya que en más de una ocasión había oído a su padre decir en voz alta y como si fuera el pregonero del pueblo: "Como voy a querer a alguien como tú". Al principio esas palabras le habían dolido mucho y había llorado sin cesar sintiéndose desgraciado mientras su madre le decía cosas al oído para tranquilizarle, pero con el paso de los años había aprendido a aceptar que estaba solo en ese mundo y que nunca podría contar con su padre para nada.

Tras la muerte de su madre, la casa se encontraba vacía ya que su padre casi nunca se encontraba allí, así que había tenido que valerse por si solo para vivir, lo que le había hecho distanciarse aún más de la gente, impidiendo que los demás se acercaran a él, prefiriendo estar solo y acostumbrado a hacer las cosas por sí mismo.

Cogió su baúl por el asa y empezó a arrastrarlo hacia la salida, esquivando a sus compañeros Slytherin arropados por sus familias que ya habían salido del andén 9 ¾. No quería interferir en esa aura de felicidad, enturbiándola con su infelicidad y su mísera situación familiar. Siguió andando tirando del equipaje, y se dirigía solo hasta el arco que delimitaba la estación con la calle principal cuando la vio rodeada por sus padres, y un poco más apartada de ellos, estaba su hermana mayor, Petunia. Severus podía admitir que conocía bien a esta última y sabía perfectamente que solo estaba allí porque sus padres la habían obligado, ya que no sentía ningún cariño por su hermana debido a su condición de bruja. Todavía recordaba como había llorado Lily el primer día de Hogwarts en el tren por la discusión que habían tenido, aunque también sabía que él estaba en la lista negra de su hermana y no era bien recibido por ella, pero eso no le importaba en absoluto.

Bajando la mirada, continuó su camino sin reparar más en la familia Evans, para no sentir más envidia de la que llevaba sintiendo desde que había bajado del expreso de Hogwarts. Pero una voz le detuvo de repente.

- Severus… espera… -se giró y vio que se trataba de Lily, por fin podían hablar de nuevo tranquilamente -. ¿Cómo vas a volver a casa?

- Cogeré el Autobús Noctámbulo, ¿acaso tengo otra opción? –le respondió, levantando una ceja.

- Pues había pensado que te podía llevar a casa, pero si tú prefieres hacerte el mártir, por mi bien –dijo Lily sonriéndole con picardía.

Severus río por dentro. Hacerse el mártir…

- Sabes que tus padres no van a querer llevarme a casa debido a mi reputación –replicó Severus, recalcando la última palabra.

- Vamos Severus, no digas tonterías. He hablado con ellos y no hay ningún problema. Así que… ¿qué me dices? ¿Te vienes?

Severus pensó que Lily podía conseguir cualquier cosa que se propusiera, sabía convencer a los demás como la que más, incluso a él mismo. Y si no fuera porque fuera del colegio no les permitían hacer magia, hubiera pensado que ella le había echando un encantamiento _confundus_ a sus padres. Pero suponía que no se ponían negar a nada que les pidiera su hija después de no haberla visto durante tanto tiempo.

- Si no hay más remedio… –dijo, sarcásticamente.

- ¡¡Sí!! No hay más remedio, ¡¡así que, andando!! –le gritó, arrastrándole del brazo hacia donde se encontraba sus padres y la fría de su hermana.

- Vale… -dijo por último, dejándose llevar por Lily y esbozando sin querer una pequeña sonrisa no demasiado pronunciada que nadie pudo apreciar. Porque nadie se creería que Severus podía sonreír.

-/-/-/-/-

Junio había transcurrido de forma más o menos rápida dando paso a Julio, y con ello al sofocante calor que impedía que ni una mínima brisa soplara en la ciudad. Las calles estaban desiertas ya que nadie se atrevía a salir con aquel calor, todos preferían estar cómodamente sentados en el sofá del salón disfrutando del frescor que les proporcionaba el ventilador. Aunque como a todo el mundo se le ocurría la misma idea, la zona había sufrido ya tres cortes de luz lo que llevaba de verano y la gente se quejaba continuamente, lo que no daba un ambiente de tranquilidad y relajación. Más bien, entre el calor y el mosqueo, la gente estaba de lo más insoportable.

Pero Severus estaba ajeno a todo ello, el calor no era algo que le preocupara en exceso. Había cosas más importantes en las que pensar, y una de ellas venía corriendo en dirección a su casa.

Apoyado en la ventana principal de la casa, podía divisar por completo la Calle de la Hilandera, dónde no había ni un alma salvo por esa personita que, acalorada y con la cara roja, se dirigía hacia su casa. Lily. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones cortos que dejaban ver sus largas piernas, y una camiseta de tirantes de color vainilla que le realzaba la figura, mientras su pelo ondeaba suelto por debajo de sus hombros por la carrera.

Severus pudo percibir que llevaba algo en la mano, y supo enseguida lo que podía ser, ya que también le habían llegado a él hacía cosa de unos minutos. Las notas de los TIMOS. Seguro que Lily quería compararlas con las suyas.

Se retiró de la ventana en cuanto Lily estuvo suficientemente cerca de la casa como para que ella le viera, y se dirigió hacia la entrada para abrirle la puerta en cuanto llamara al timbre, seguro que eso la sorprendería mucho.

Un par de segundos después, pudo oír unos nudillos que llamaban a la puerta. Lily sabía ser modesta cuando quería, aunque quizás la razón era otra que él muy bien sabía. Dejó que pasaran unos segundos, y abrió la puerta.

Allí estaba ella, delante de él, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Vaya, ¡qué rapidez, Sev! –le dijo al verle -. ¿Qué tal? ¿Puedo pasar?

Severus asintió. Pero Lily se quedó un poco rezagada en la entrada.

- ¿Hoy no está en casa? –preguntó. Sin apenas especificar, Severus sabía de sobra a quién se refería Lily con esa pregunta. La única vez que ella había ido a visitarle, su padre le había echado a patadas de la casa. Seguro que no tenía muchas ganas de volverse a topar con él.

- No está –le respondió -. Se marchó esta mañana temprano, y no creo que vuelva hasta tarde.

Sabía de sobra que su padre no volvería hasta que no se hubiera gastado el último penique que llevaba encima, o hasta que no le echaran del bar. Así que podía contar con un par de horas hasta su regreso.

- Entonces… ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó, sonriendo de nuevo -. ¡Quiero que me enseñes tus notas!

- Pasa, pasa… -le dijo Severus, con semblante serio, pensando en la mínima posibilidad de que a lo mejor ese día su padre podía volver antes. No quería que volviera a tocar a Lily con sus sucias manos.

- Gracias –dijo ella, balanceando el pergamino en su mano y plantándose encima de la alfombra victoriana del salón.

Severus sabía que la casa no se encontraba en sus mejores condiciones, ya que no encontraba sentido alguno a ordenarla si venía después su padre para descolocarlo todo y quedarse tirado en el suelo como un muerto. Ni siquiera al llegar a casa tenía la mínima sobriedad para subir las escaleras y tirarse en la cama. Era detestable.

Así que le hizo un movimiento a Lily para que le siguiera, subiendo las escaleras hasta donde se encontraba su habitación. Era la primera vez que ella entraba, y podía ver como sus ojos se paraban en cada una de los objetos que había en la habitación, apenas iluminada. Desde su escritorio desvencijado, atestado de libros hasta arriba y de apuntes con letra minúscula, hasta su cama de hierro arrinconada cerca de la ventana que daba al final de la calle. Se podía decir que su habitación era la parte de la casa más ordenada que se podía encontrar a pesar de estar tan abarrotada como la parte de abajo, pero a Severus le gustaba mantener un cierto orden sin pecar de desastroso. Podía encontrar lo que buscara sin ningún problema, y en cuanto a su ropa, se encontraba toda metida dentro del baúl del colegio junto al resto de sus pertenencias.

- Vaya –dijo simplemente Lily, a la vez que ojeaba uno de los libros que se encontraba en el escritorio titulado _"Las Artes Oscuras y su relación con la Alquimia"_ de Patrice McDouglas.

Severus no dijo nada, se sentó en la cama y dejó que ella pasara su mano por los grandes volúmenes mientras susurraba los títulos al leerlos. Los títulos iban variando según el autor, _"Lengua, costumbres y brujos poderosos"_, _"El enigma del lado oscuro de la magia"_, "_Artes Oscuras, cómo combatirlas o emplearlas según el brujo"_, _"15 maneras de echar un mismo maleficio"_, _"Convenio de brujas del siglo XIX sobre el uso del caldero y las pociones"_ o _"Encantamientos y pociones, ¿juntos o separados?"_. Se podía ver a simple vista que la mayoría trataban sobre las Artes Oscuras, por las cuales Severus sentía una gran pasión. Siempre que viajaba al Callejón Diagon aprovechaba para perderse en las diversas librerías que se podían encontrar en él, dejándose caer también por el Callejón Knocturn de vez en cuanto, y encontrando siempre algún libro que le llamaba la atención. Obviamente, Lily encontró más interesante aquellos libros que trataban sobre pociones y cogió uno en especial para mirarlo más de cerca mientras aún asía en una mano el pergamino con las notas.

- ¡No puedo creer que tengas este libro, Sev! –le dijo sorprendida, pasando los dedos por las letras del título -. Hace unos meses el profesor Slughorn lo mencionó en clase, ¿te acuerdas? ¡Y dijo que era muy difícil encontrarlo hoy en día! Hasta se arrepentía de no tener una copia. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

Mirando la portada del libro, Severus leyó el título _"Sabiduría, arte y elaboración de Pociones, guía para el mago o bruja experto" _de Pauline Adams. Recordaba bien la clase aquella, ya que en cuanto llegó a casa tras el fin de curso había estado buscándolo entre los apretujados libros de las estanterías, y había sido su lectura más reciente hasta hace dos días, habiendo terminado de leerlo de principio a fin, hundiéndose en la sabiduría de cada página y tomando sus propias anotaciones.

- Lo encontré un día en el Callejón Diagon –le respondió -. Si quieres te lo puedes llevar, ya lo he terminado.

- ¿De verdad? –preguntó, abrazando el libro. Él asintió -. ¡Gracias Sev! Pensaba que nunca iba a tener la oportunidad de leerlo, ni siquiera estaba en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. ¡Ésta misma noche me lo empiezo!

Sonriendo, Lily abrió la cortina de la ventana dejando que el sol atravesara el cristal iluminando la estancia, y se sentó frente a él en la cama dejando el libro a su lado.

- Ahora, a lo que había venido en primer lugar –dijo, agitando nerviosamente su pergamino delante de los ojos de Severus que se estaba acostumbrando a la luz repentina-. Venga, Sev. Trae ese pergamino que está encima de tu mesilla, ¡no puedo esperar más!

Severus se giró usando la mano derecha de visera, y cogió el pergamino con las notas. Lo había recibido aquella misma mañana vía lechuza, y había mirado y remirado los resultados cientos de veces hasta haber acabado memorizándolos. Por supuesto, no se los había enseñado a nadie ya que a su padre le importaba bien poco si sacaba buenas notas o era un fracasado. Lo único que quería es que se hiciera mayor de una vez y que se largara de casa para, según él, vivir una vida tranquila de verdad.

- Bien, bien. A la de tres nos intercambiamos las notas, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo, sujetando su pergamino con las dos manos. Severus no recordaba haberla visto nunca tan impaciente por algo.

- Sí… -le respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco. Pensaba que hacer eso era una tontería, pero si a ella le hacía feliz él no iba a impedírselo. Aunque tenía una vaga sensación de que aunque se opusiera ella se saldría con la suya de todas formas.

- ¡Bien! –sonrió Lily -. 1… 2… ¡3!

Ambos se entregaron los pergaminos el uno al otro al mismo tiempo, y los abrieron para mirarse las notas. Los ojos negros de Severus recorrieron los resultados y sonrió.

_TÍTULO INDISPENSABLE DE MAGIA ORDINARIA _

_APROBADOS: Extraordinario (E) _

_Supera las expectativas (S) Aceptable (A) _

_SUSPENSOS: Insatisfactorio (I) Desastroso (D) Trol(T)_

_RESULTADOS DE LILIAN ELISABETH EVANS_

_Astronomía: S_

_Encantamientos: E_

_Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras: E_

_Herbología: E_

_Historia de la Magia: S_

_Pociones: E_

_Transformaciones: E_

_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: S_

_Aritmancia: E_

Lily tenía unas notas realmente buenas, y no le sorprendían mucho porque sabía de sobra que ella era una chica muy inteligente y las horas que pasaba en la biblioteca no eran por simple diversión.

- Sev, ¡son realmente buenas!

- No mejores que las tuyas –dijo Severus volteando el pergamino y señalado todo sus Extraordinarios.

- Oh, venga… no digas eso… ni que tu no tuvieras también, si son muy parecidas. Solo te gano por uno.

- Sí. Los dos somos unos empollones, está contrastado de sobra –replicó Severus con sarcasmo.

- Tienes razón, unos auténticos empollones –dijo Lily sonriendo -. Veo que al final supiste arreglártelas bien con Runas Antiguas, aunque hmmm… pensé que habías practicado de sobra en Encantamientos, no me convence nada ese Supera las Expectativas. ¿Le metiste en el último momento la varita en la nariz al examinador y por eso te descontó nota?

- Muy graciosa, ¿y a ti qué? ¿Te mordió un bowtruckle y manchaste la hoja del examen? Siempre me decías que Criaturas Mágicas era la asignatura más fácil –se mofó Severus para picarla también.

- Ja, ja, ja. Entendido, yo no te digo qué me pasó y tú tampoco a mi, ¿en paz? Eso sí, con estas notas no tendremos problemas. Podremos ser lo que queramos.

- ¿Y tú qué quieres ser? –preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

La verdad es que, a pesar de haber hablado sobre una gran cantidad de temas a lo largo de esos años, nunca se habían parado a pensar en lo que el otro podía querer ser al salir del colegio. El año anterior habían tenido que escoger dos optativas nuevas, pero las habían cogido en función de lo que les agradaba y lo que se les daba más o menos bien, sin pensar mucho en el futuro.

- Aún no lo he decidido del todo la verdad, pero siempre me ha llamado la atención lo de ser Auror. Luchar contra los malos, ya sabes… -le respondió con una sonrisa torcida.

- Oh, vaya, ¡Lily va a castigar a los malos! –se rió Severus, imaginándosela empuñando su varita y lanzando maleficios sin parar a unos pobres brujos indefensos.

- No te lo tomes a broma, Severus. Soy tan capaz como muchos otros.

- ¡No lo hago! De verdad creo que vas a castigar a los malos –Lily le escrutó con la mirada como si pensara que le estuviera mintiendo –y a proteger a los buenos.

- ¿Tú crees que puedo hacerlo?

- Sí, sin duda. En realidad creo que puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas. Los malos van a tener que salir corriendo en cuanto te vean venir –rió.

- Eso por supuesto, Sev. Pero no les dejaré ni que se muevan del sitio - afirmó, fingiendo que llevaba una varita en la mano derecha y lanzaba un hechizo a un ser invisible -. ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Qué quiere ser el pequeño Sev de mayor?

Severus no contestó, estaba seguro de que si se lo decía Lily se burlaría de él. Incluso a él a veces le parecía una idea absurda.

- ¡Venga, dímelo! –insistió ella.

- Te vas a reír.

- Es probable –Severus le miró enfadado -. Es broma, es broma. Prometo no reírme, y si lo hago podrás castigarme.

Confiando en Lily, abrió la boca para decírselo, pero se le atascaban las palabras en la garganta. Aclarándosela un poco, lo volvió a intentar.

- Quiero… quiero ser… Pro… profesor –dijo finalmente.

- ¡Sev va a tener aterrados a todos sus estudiantes! –dijo sonriendo.

Severus le miró ceñudo.

- ¡Lily! ¡Lo prometiste!

Pero ella no le hacía mucho caso, porque no paraba de reírse. Aunque la mirada enfadada de Severus le advirtió que era mejor dejar de hacerlo si no quería acabar mal.

- Vale, no me estoy riendo… ahora –dijo, con la cara roja por la risa-. Pero que conste que tú te has reído antes de mí.

- Lily…

- Vamos Sev, ahora me puedes castigar –le recordó Lily sonriendo, y recalcando la última palabra.

- Si te sigues portando mal tendré que hacerlo –le regañó, comportándose como un profesor.

La verdad, ahora que se lo había dicho tampoco le parecía tan absurda la idea. Si Lily podía ser Auror bien podía ser él profesor, aunque ahora les hiciera reír.

- ¡Oh, por las barbas de Merlín! ¡El profesor Snape quiere castigarme!

- Lily Evans, ¡100 puntos menos para Gryffindor!

- Eh, ¡eso no es justo! –refunfuñó, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

- ¡Entonces que sean 200!

- Vale, Sev. Ya no quiero ser más tu alumna –dijo Lily haciendo que se enfadaba y sacándole la lengua.

- Tú te lo has buscado –dijo Severus, haciéndose el duro.

Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio mirándose enfadados, y rompieron a reír dos segundos más tarde. La cara de Lily ya estaba casi tan roja como su pelo, y Severus sentía que se le iba a desencajar la mandíbula de tanto reír. Momentos como ese eran lo mejor en su vida. Le hacían olvidar por completo sus preocupaciones y mostrar ese lado de él que solo salía a relucir delante de Lily.

- Vale, vale. Ya lo he pillado. Mea Culpa –dijo enjugándose las lágrimas que le habían saltado por la risa. Severus movió la cabeza indicando que no tenía remedio -. Bien, ¿qué te parece si me invitas a merendar y estamos en paz?

- ¿Qué te invite a merendar? –Severus la miró alzando una ceja -. ¿Y qué quiere la señorita que le haga? –preguntó con voz sarcástica.

- Hmmm, ¿qué tal unas tostadas? –propuso Lily, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras el sol iluminaba su cara.

Severus sonrió mirándola. Tostadas. Haría cualquier cosa que le propusiera por muy simple que pudiera parecer. Lo que fuera.


End file.
